


Just a visit

by Meaiku



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I like to think its romantic tho, M/M, They can be seen as platonic or romantic in this, This Is Sad, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaiku/pseuds/Meaiku
Summary: He's just visiting a friend





	Just a visit

**Author's Note:**

> Well...  
> uhhh  
> I was feeling under the weather a bit I guess
> 
> The birthday of someone was a few days ago   
> And i miss them
> 
> This is also inspired by a german song  
> "Nur zu besuch" by Die Toten Hosen
> 
> Pronetorelapse was so kind to betaread for me again <3  
> Thank u darling ur the best and sorry I made u sad

It's a cold morning when Connor steps out of the taxi, dew drops glinting in the first rays of sunlight of the day.

 

It has been a while since he came here. Too much to do, more responsibilities than he would like.

 

But he will always make time for this, the peace this place brings. He feels free here in a way he feels nowhere else, the quiet between the trees and stones, as if peace on earth can really exist

 

He loves the path he has to take. It’s friendly and bright, the sides lined with marbled stones and worn trinkets, inconspicuously leading to his goal.

 

The flowers Connor is carrying stand out against the white marble, sweet smelling and colourful. He puts them down carefully, the paper crinkling under the weight.

 

He doesn't know if he likes them. Before, he would have.

 

But even if he doesn't, they’ll be swept away soon.

When the leaves become brittle and brown, they’ll be thrown away. And the cycle will repeat.

 

He sits down in the grass, dew soaking into his pants and a smile on his lips.

 

_How are you?_

 

He asks that every time and, as always, Connor’s answers are the same.

 

_I'm fine._

 

He doesn't want to worry him. He never wants to worry him.

 

And so he keeps talking. As if it were yesterday. As if they have all the time in the world.

 

He feels him so closely, can hear his answers in the wind. The gruff rumble in the rolling of thunder when the sky is covered in grey. The water falling from the sky like tears dripping from blue eyes, until the sun once again shines down on him.

 

The bright light makes the white stone shine.

 

His heart is so heavy.

 

He tells him how everyone is doing, the greetings and regards they send. They all still think of him from time to time.

 

Sometimes he still receives mail for him, his name in big letters on the front even though he has moved far away. Connor keeps them safe. As if someday he will be back to read them.

 

Even though the name still sends a stab of pain through his chassis.

 

So he stays like this. Sitting in the rain, sitting in the sun. Smiling and laughing as he talks like always. He comes back again and again. Just to sit and talk.

 

And before he leaves he always makes a promise. Soon they'll have all the time in the world together. Every minute of every year.

 

Because they will see each other again one day. Connor knows that as well as he knows the worn letters in the white stone. He will hold him again in his arms, never letting go.

 

And when that day comes he hopes that the sun will also shine down on his own grave.

 

Next to Hank’s.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feedback  
> Because english isnt my first language lmao
> 
> Also scream at me if ur sad it helps


End file.
